


另一位部长

by JessIllumination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All OC Cast, F/M, I've no idea why i wrote this shit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessIllumination/pseuds/JessIllumination
Summary: HP设定。麻瓜首相/魔法部间谍本文灵感来自混血王子第一章The Other Minister.本文于2014年首发于贴吧和晋江，原贴已删。Disclaimer: I write for fun only. I don't own anything.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. 大选之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 本人对英国政治认知不深，本文完全是当年年少无知，看了几本政治小说和人物自传后脑补的产物。仅供娱乐，请不要较真。
> 
> 这一版我可能会做一些改动，删掉一些原版中过于智障的内容。但我会在最大限度上保留原版。
> 
> 更新无规律，看有没有时间。

1994年5月。

“如果你要领导一个像不列颠这样强大的国家，一个历经世事沉浮而始终在国际政治舞台起到领头作用的国家，一个永远可靠的国家，那么你必须拿出点雷厉风行的气度来。”

黑色的梅赛德斯平稳驶过清晨时分的马路，前往伦敦史密斯广场的保守党总部大楼，引擎发出温柔低沉的震动。戴维·沃德先生摘下黑框眼镜,微微皱着眉头拍了拍手里黑色活页夹里的发言稿，用他那一口特有的彬彬有礼，温文尔雅的口音问道：“这句话真的合适吗？”

我手里拿着手机，修剪地整整齐齐，涂抹着裸色护甲油的指尖在全键盘上飞快跳动，迅速利落地收发邮件。

“玛格丽特·撒切尔。”我简短地说，一边继续处理着邮箱里堆积如山的邮件。

“我当然知道这是该死的玛格丽特·撒切尔说过的话。”戴维恼怒地说，向后靠在梅赛德斯宽敞舒适的手工真皮座椅上，揉了揉眉心。

尽管他的用语不算文明，但是令人惊奇的是，他的语气依旧文雅得体。这个男人浑身都散发着从伊顿公学和三一学院带出来的绅士气度。事实上，我觉得他这种文雅地爆粗方式十分性感。

他继续说：“我已经受够了那帮鹰派成员了，难道在获胜演说中还要继续引用那个可恶的女人说过的话？”

“这不是引用，沃德先生，是嘲讽。”

我的回答依旧简单明了，目光紧紧注视着手机显示屏。他没有再说什么。我知道他明白我的意思。在一起工作十几年的最大好处就是互相之间会产生一种不需要多做解释的默契。

“对于全英国的记者来说，昨晚都是个不眠之夜。” 我轻轻叹了口气，转过头看向这个穿着一丝不苟、剪裁合体的西装三件套，看上去疲惫不堪的男人，用宽慰地的语气说，“你已经拿下了芬奇利选区，这是个巨大的胜利。”

谁都知道芬奇利选区对于沃德来说有多么重要。一直到星期四，沃德一家人和他的竞选班子一直都在芬奇利选区度过，直到投票站关闭我们才驱车离开。

芬奇利选区至关重要，因为这是沃德自己的选区。如果他在他自己的选区落选，那么他就不再是下院议员，也就失去了保守党党魁的宝座。即使保守党在大选中的席位超过了工党，首相的职位也必须得让给新任党魁。

我知道他已经疲惫不堪了。他一直在走访各处的投票站，和选民交谈，说服他们去投票。在芬奇利这种相对而言比较富裕的选区，中产阶级的居民们对政治没有太大的兴趣。他们不信任政客，也不愿意浪费自己的休闲时间去投票。

尽管自从1985年沃德当选代表芬奇利选区的议员以来，他在该选区一直都能获得多数选票，可是在这次大选中，他依旧在芬奇利下了很大的功夫来笼络人心。他不能麻痹大意。走到了这一步，我们都输不起。

从投票站关闭到选票结果出来的这段时间是最难熬的。离开芬奇利选区之后，沃德待在他在切尔西的家中闭门不出，休息了七八个小时。天还没有亮，他就和我驱车又回到了芬奇利。

芬奇利选区的代理人亚历克斯·斯坦利抽掉了一整盒的大号雪茄，他说既然他不能碰大麻，那么就只能靠这玩意儿来缓解压力了。

凌晨五点钟的时候，结果终于出来，沃德在芬奇利选区以六千多票的优势胜出。

我们离开了芬奇利，回到沃德的家里随便吃了点东西。

媒体人员已经聚集在他家移动家具，布置灯箱，准备采访工作了。可是沃德没有心情接受采访，赢得芬奇利只是赢得大选的第一步，随时随地都可能会有新的意外状况发生。

在伦敦史密斯广场保守党中央总部大楼里，沃德的竞选班子已经持续运转了超过三十六个小时都没有休息过了。他们全神贯注地盯着电视和电脑，烟灰缸里堆满了香烟头，办公桌上洒满了咖啡渍，可是没有人在乎。

投票结果不断从全国各地传来，我的手机短信响个不停。早上十点钟，我和沃德乘坐的汽车快要到达史密斯广场的时候，我收到了戈登·里弗斯的短信，北潘圣卡斯选区胜出。

我大大地松了一口气。北潘圣卡斯选区一直以来都是一块硬骨头，是工党的老阵营。当年沃德第一次参选议员的时候，就在北潘圣卡斯吃了败仗。

我转过头，看着沃德，平静地说：“投票结果的轮廓已经逐渐明朗起来了。我想，今晚是喝香槟的时候了。”

沃德忽略了我语气里的鼓励，冷静地问：“北潘圣卡斯多少票？”

“险胜。比工党多了不到一百票。”

“很好。”他说，深深呼吸了一口气，嘴角露出了一个淡淡的微笑。

我理解沃德的压力有多大。我和他心里都很清楚，如果保守党不能获得多数选票，那么不仅沃德这辈子的首相梦就要破灭，而且他还会被一群虎视眈眈的人赶下保守党党魁的位置。对于不能领导保守党走向执政党宝座的领导人，保守党对其从不手下留情。

“亚历克斯刚刚发了短信给我。保守党获得了60个席位，”我说，“压倒性胜利。”

“下院呢？”尽管胜券在握，沃德的声音依旧是紧绷的。他丝毫不敢松懈。

“根据目前公布的结果，41席。放心吧，工党输了。我们会上台执政，而你，沃德先生，将成为新任英国首相，国际政治舞台上的下一个风云人物。”

沃德的脸上露出了一丝难得的笑容。

“啊，劳伦小姐，”他终于恢复了一点被大选压力打磨地差不多的幽默感，“你真是越来越会溜须拍马了。”

“但是你喜欢我这样，不是吗，首相先生？”我笑着随口说。

“是的，我喜欢。该死的，只有你可以在这种时候还能让我笑得出来。就连苏珊也不行，面对她只会让我更加紧张。”他耸了耸肩，伸手扯了扯深蓝色的领带，若有所思地看着我说，“告诉我，克莱尔，从什么时候起你开始叫我沃德先生，而不是戴维了？”

他的语气里有一些东西让我顿时紧张起来。真是奇怪，这么多年来，我陪着他在全国各个选区奔波，参加各种各样的竞选活动，在国会演讲，在上下两院发言……我从未紧张过。可是，每当他的语气里出现这些和工作无关的东西，我心里就出现了一些不应该有的情绪：烦躁，慌张，甚至是愤怒。

我看向手机，打开一封邮件里的行程表，冷静地说：“苏珊和亨利十分钟后到达史密斯广场。你准备好了吗，沃德先生？”

沃德的灰蓝色眼睛定定地看着我，蒙着一股淡淡的雾气。不过，也许那只是我的错觉而已，过了一会儿，他的目光就恢复了那个沉稳有力的保守党党魁镇定自若、胸有成竹的神态，用他那一贯的平稳嗓音说：“当然。”

我把黑莓扔进我的黑色迪奥手提包，拿出粉扑来补了补妆。淡金色圆形盒盖里的小镜子映出了我的脸，明亮清澈的深蓝色眼睛，一头笔直的深栗色长发，所有的情绪都隐藏在嘴角那一抹冷漠礼貌的职业性微笑的后面。

车队缓缓驶入了威斯敏斯特区中心的史密斯广场。街道上方，圣约翰教堂的四座灰色石灰岩塔楼高高耸立，宁静恢宏，冷漠庄严。此情此景仿佛是对我们所存活的这个世界的嘲讽：这个无神主义的世界，这个早早就把道德底线远远抛弃的世界。

乔治王时代风格的总部大楼外面，狂热的人群向我们振臂欢呼。他们身戴象征保守党的蓝色缎带，手里挥舞着彩旗，在安保人员拦起的警戒线后面疯狂地叫喊着，随着汽车的前进，无数只手拍打在黑色的汽车玻璃上。

坐在副驾驶上的保镖安德森先下了车，好几个耳朵上带着无线耳麦的保镖从大楼里快步走出来。

我和沃德一起下了车，我立刻注意到我们的身影已经出现在了挂在墙上的六个高清集成电视屏幕上的实况转播中。无数的闪光灯冲着我们亮起来，来自不同媒体的话筒和摄像头纷纷对准了我们。

我和沃德的脸上带着完美无瑕的笑容，从容得体地应付着媒体。这时候，苏珊·沃德和亨利·沃德乘坐的黑色路虎缓缓驶入了史密斯广场。

身穿宝蓝色套装的沃德夫人面带灿烂得体的微笑向我们走来，身边跟着她年仅7岁的儿子亨利。我和苏珊拥抱了一下，她身上的浓郁的香奈儿5号香水甜腻的气息几乎让我背过气去。

“恭喜你，沃德夫人。”我说。

“谢谢你，劳伦女士。如果没有你的帮助，戴维不可能走到今天。”苏珊对我露出一个优雅得体的微笑。

“快过来，”我指了指沃德所在的方向，轻轻拉了一把看起来茫然失措的小亨利，“这是属于你们一家人的时刻。”

沃德一家三口在闪光灯和欢呼声的陪伴下往总部大楼走去，我和其他竞选团队的成员跟在后面。亚历克斯·斯坦利紧紧盯着他的黑莓，侧身悄声对我说：“最终结果出来了。下院43个席位，我们屠杀了工党。”

“今晚喝香槟？”我大笑着说。

“当然，沃德请客！”

我们走上台阶，一起站在沃德一家的身后，看着他们对着闪光灯和支持者的海洋挥手和致辞，脸上带着机械的微笑。

我深深吸了一口气，从包里掏出一只普通的翻盖手机。

和黑莓手机不一样，这个旧手机不是用来工作的。这是我的私人手机。我不喜欢社交。和黑莓手机中满满当当的联系人形成鲜明的对比，私人手机中的联系人电话只有四个：爸爸，妹妹，戴维·沃德的私号，还有我家楼下的披萨店外卖电话。

周围是一片欢呼和胜利的海洋，没有人注意我在做什么。我悄悄打开了手机，播放了文件夹里唯一的一首歌曲。熟悉的曲调在我的蓝牙耳机里播放起来，隔绝了史密斯广场的嘈杂和欢呼声。

So how can you mend a broken heart?你怎样使一颗破碎的心愈合,  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?你怎能阻止雨水坠落,  
How can you stop the sun from shining?你怎能阻止阳光的光辉?  
What makes the world go round?是什么使这个世界运转不休.

眼前的世界好像变成了一个无声的默片，我微微抬起头，看向伦敦清晨的天空，想起了二十年前法律系系主任格兰特教授和他那浑厚有力的声音：“1975年荣誉奖学金获得者，戴维·沃德先生！克莱尔·劳伦小姐！”


	2. 往昔岁月

因为工作太忙，我也不是一个有艺术细胞的人，所以我从来没有时间听歌。我手机里唯一的这首歌叫做 ‘How Can You mend a broken heart’, 是电影《诺丁山》的插曲。

那是我和戴维唯一一起看过的电影。

还记得在电影院第一次听到这首歌的时候，一向冷静自制的我突然泪如雨下。戴维被我吓了一跳，他有些别扭地伸手拢住我的肩，像个老朋友该做的那样安慰地拍了拍，问：“你怎么了？”

我摇摇头说：“你真该多和女孩子出来看看电影。女孩子总是会被这种浪漫爱情所感动的。”

他也摇了摇头：“但是你不是大多数女孩子，克莱尔。不要对我撒谎。”

他从口袋里掏出一块手帕给我。

我知道他的衣柜里有慢慢一抽屉的这种白色丝质手帕，上面用精致的丝线绣着D.W这两个字母，他的姓名缩写。大一的时候，戴维的室友开生日派对，我们都被邀请去了他们的公寓。结果有人不小心打开了戴维的衣柜，把一抽屉的丝绸手帕全都撒了一地。

对于戴维来说，那简直不是一般的丢脸。一个男生居然会用这种手帕，而且还有装了满满一抽屉。从那天起，我们一直嘲笑了他整整大学三年，直到我们上了研究生以后才作罢。

我自己也是在读研究生的时候才发现他用的那种手帕是他那上了年纪的奶妈给他准备的，他不忍心伤他奶妈的感情，于是只好把这堆手帕全都带了过来。

那次在电影院，我拿过戴维的手帕擦了擦眼泪，然后展开来，看到了角落处绣着的D.W的字样，说：“我对你撒谎又怎样？你不是也从来都没对我坦诚过吗。”

他皱了皱眉头：“你是什么意思？”

我笑了笑：“你从来都不想做一个律师。”

“什么？”

“你刚进大学之后就加入了保守党。你是贵族出身，和那个该死的查尔斯王子曾经一起读书。法律专业又常常是大多数政客选择的学业背景，不是吗？”

戴维目瞪口呆地看着我，好像这是他第一次认识我一样。

过了好几秒，他才结结巴巴地问：“你怎么知道我和查尔斯认识？”

“我曾经参加过他举办的花园派对，你也在。只不过，你压根没有注意到我罢了。”我把他的手帕放进我的口袋，“我会洗干净后还给你的。”

走出电影院的时候，戴维一直在追问我：“你到底是什么来历，克莱尔？你为什么会在当年查尔斯的派对上？”

“如果我告诉你的话，那就不公平了。”我狡黠地说，“你并没有告诉我你的背景，是我猜出来的。”

“所以？”戴维在原地猛地停住脚步，他低头看着我，灰蓝色的眼睛里突然变得怒气冲冲。

“所以，”我用愉快地嗓音说，“如果你想知道我的来历，你也来猜呀。晚安。”

说完，我就转身离开了。

戴维的家族其实并不十分显赫，他的母亲是格雷姆伯爵的妹妹，她自己没有头衔。他的父亲是一名大学教授，和政商两界没有交集。

和他的父亲不一样，戴维对学术研究没有兴趣，而是想进军政界。

1975年的秋天，我和戴维一起获得了法学院研究生院的最高奖学金，并且得到了博士导师的青睐。

我清楚地记得当时自己的心情。我没有一丝一毫的讶异和激动，因为我知道这个奖一定是我的。

当戴维和我一起走上领奖台的时候，他歪过头，悄声对我说: “你感觉如何？”

我得体地对台下起立鼓掌的学生和教授点头致意，脸上带着谦逊平静的微笑。与此同时，我微微侧过脸，回答他道：“如果此刻我们赢得的是议员选举而不是一个愚蠢的奖学金的话，也许我会觉得这一刻是更有意义的。”

他讶异地看着我，灰蓝色的眼睛里写满了诧异。沉默片刻，他对我说：“从我们第一次见面起，我就知道你是和我想法一致的人。”

“如何一致？”

他笑了笑：“你充满野心。你的未来不会局限在厨房和会客厅里，不是吗？”

我看了他一眼，平淡地说：“你知道你最致命的缺点是什么吗？你总是以为你自己足够了解一个人了，其实你看到的只是表象而已。”

“我想我可以看透你，克莱尔。”

他的话把我逗乐了。我的嘴角微微上扬，愉快地说：“我希望你是对的。”

毕业后，我和戴维都放弃了读博士的机会，去了伦敦的同一家律所工作。

经历了几次竞选失败后，1985年戴维终于在芬奇利选区当选议员。

戴维的父亲和保守党内部重要幕僚麦克米伦先生是老朋友。他向麦克米伦先生引荐了戴维，麦克米伦先生十分赞赏戴维，介绍他认识了很多党内官员，帮助他扩展了人脉。可以说，麦克米伦先生是戴维政治生涯上的第一位，也是迄今为止最为重要的导师。

1987年竞选议员连任的前夕，戴维邀请我出去吃晚饭。我以为又是一次见客户的晚餐，所以并没有多做打扮，下了班就直接去了。

那是靠近骑士桥的一家意大利餐馆。我到的时候，戴维已经到了。我还记得那天晚上我们坐在靠窗的二人座。桌子上摆放着淡紫色的香薰蜡烛和一支粉色的保加利亚玫瑰，不远处。一名钢琴手在弹奏德彪西的名曲《月光》。

我疑惑地看着戴维。

他替我拉开座椅，指了指桌子，有点尴尬地说说：“我并不想这样……是餐厅的人这样安排的。”他耸了耸肩，“我预定的时候并没有想到今天是情人节。”

我呆了几秒钟，然后噗嗤一声笑了起来。他在我对面坐下，也跟着我一起哈哈笑起来。

没错，可以工作到忘记情人节这回事的人，满世界大概也就只有我和戴维了。

我们点好菜和红酒，随意地聊着工作上的事情。但是我知道，戴维一定是有重要的话要和我说，不然他是不会无缘无故地约我出来的。我太了解他了，他和我一样都是极其注重效率的人。果然，等牛排上来的时候，戴维对我说：“克莱尔，如果这次我竞选成功，我就要从律师事务所辞职了。”

我扬了扬眉毛，说：“你已经可以确定你这次能够成功了，是不是？”

他笑了笑，冲我举了举酒杯：“为什么你每次都能说出我心里的想法？其实，克莱尔，我还在想，我可以离开律师事务所，可是我无法离开你。”

尽管我以为我自己已经足够了解他了，可是我还是没有想到他会说出这句话来。

我放下刀叉，不动声色地拿起餐巾擦了擦我的嘴角来掩饰我突如其来的紧张。

见我不说话，戴维放下酒杯，欠过身子，轻轻握了握我放在桌子上的手，说：“克莱尔，这么多年来，你都是我在工作上最得力的助手和伙伴。我可以说，除了我自己，这个世界上最了解戴维·沃德的人就是你了。在今后的道路上，你是否愿意继续陪伴我？”

有那么一瞬间，我完全不会说话了，就好像被突然打了一针麻药一样，浑身上下都没法动弹。

我的大脑先是一片空白，紧接着涌起一波狂喜的巨浪——上帝，他这是在向我求婚吗？

从学生时代一直到如今，我们两个之间从未跨越过好友到恋人的界限。

就在我的眼泪快要涌出来的时候，戴维笑了笑，接着往下说：“对不起，我吓到你了。要让你从一名律师突然改行去国会上班，这个消息的确有点太突然。”

“你说什么？”我茫然地说，“你的意思是你希望我去国会做你的助手？”

“是啊。”

我抽回了我的手，浑身都在发着抖。

在我冷静的职业生涯中，我第一次情绪失控了。

我把手机和钱包扔进手提包，拿起大衣站起身就准备离开。他连忙站起来，拉住我的胳膊，困惑不解地问：“克莱尔，你怎么了？我知道我的要求有点突兀，但是——”

“Fuck you, David.” 我打断了他，几乎是用暴怒的语气吼道, “FUCK YOU!”

好多人都回头看向我们，带着吃惊的表情。我一把甩开了戴维的手，大步走出了餐厅。

在寒冷的冬夜里，我独自走在人行道上，拿出我的私人手机，插上耳机播放了那首手机里面唯一的歌。

I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees我依旧可以感觉得到微风沙沙卷起树叶,  
And misty memories of days gone by往昔的回忆蒙着迷雾  
But we could never see tomorrow但是我们永远都没法看到明天,  
Would you beleive that no one你相信吗,  
No one ever told us about the sorrow从来都没有人告诉过我何为悲伤.

我坐地铁回到了我的公寓楼下。我坐电梯到了27楼，然后开门进去。我把钥匙扔在一个放杂物的塑料水果盘里，打开客厅里的灯，一眼就看到了一个身形魁梧的男人背对着我站在书桌前面，翻看着我堆在桌上的一叠资料。

我愣了一下，旋即恢复了正常。我踢掉高跟鞋，光着脚走到沙发旁，摘下耳机，放下皮包，平静地说：“晚上好，沙克尔先生。我没想到你今天会来拜访我。”

金斯莱·沙克尔转过身来，漆黑的眼睛紧紧盯着我。他穿着一身黑袍，说明他是从魔法部而不是唐宁街10号过来的。

我打开冰箱拿出两听啤酒，对他晃了晃说：“威士忌和红酒都喝完了，你不介意我用一罐啤酒来招待你吧？”

我扔了一听给他，他伸手接住，啪得拉开拉环。

我仰头喝了一大口冰凉爽口的啤酒，走到他身边，轻轻用手撑了一下坐在了书桌上，抬头看着他，等着他先说明来意。

“今天晚上是怎么回事？”他用沙哑的嗓音问我，乌黑的眼睛严厉地看着我。我皱了皱眉，不安地勾了勾脚趾。我知道，我的做法违规了。

“对不起。”我低声说，“这件事不会再发生第二次。”

“很好。”金斯莱简短地说，“不要让麻瓜情报局在你身上的心血白费。”


	3. MIA

MIA是魔法部麻瓜情报局（Muggle Intelligence Agency）的缩写，是英国魔法部的最高机密组织之一，专门培养渗透在麻瓜界各个角落里的职业间谍和职业杀手。

MIA属于英国魔法部军队，是国防部下属的一部分。在英国魔法界政治体系里，国防部和魔法部彼此分立，没有隶属关系。魔法部下属的各个司拥有立法权、执法权和司法权，但是对军队的管理权掌握在国防部手里。

按照英国魔法部宪法，国防部部长有权对任何一个国家的魔法界正式宣战。一旦宣战，英国魔法部必须听从国防部部长的指挥。

不过，因为立法权掌握在魔法部部长手里，所以魔法部和国防部属于彼此牵制的关系。

魔法部和国防部彼此看不对眼是英国魔法界的一个由来已久的传统，也是一个无法调和的矛盾。国防部的官员基本上都是军队出身，很多都参加过和西班牙魔法界、德国魔法界的那场战争，他们大多数都看不起魔法部那些舞文弄墨的政客。而在魔法部官员的眼里，国防部的那些家伙都是一帮只知道挥舞拳头的老大粗，只会给英国魔法界的外交关系上到处添乱。

在魔法部，只有司长级别以上的官员才有权限知道MIA的存在。根据英国魔法部宪法规定，MIA的高层人员负责向魔法部提供情报和暗杀服务，但是魔法部部长以及任何人都不得干涉和过问MIA的内部组织机构。

这就是我为此卖命已经十几年的组织。

十八九岁的时候，我犯了一个严重的罪行。在我心灰意冷，以为自己从此就要在阿兹卡班度过余生的时候，金斯莱·沙克尔找到了我。他告诉我他是神秘事务司麻瓜情报局的官员，负责特工招募。他需要我这种对麻瓜界了如指掌，完全可以按照麻瓜的生活习惯来生活而不会暴露身份的女巫。如果我愿意加入神秘事务司，那么我所有的罪行都将获得赦免。我将获得新的身份，与我的过去一刀两断。

在阿兹卡班和MIA之间，我自然是选择了MIA。

MIA的特工分门别类有几十种，各自都有不同的级别、任务和权限。简单来说，MIA的特工可以分为两大类：白玫瑰和黑玫瑰。

白玫瑰是情报官，黑玫瑰是职业杀手。大家都知道，白玫瑰和黑玫瑰不一样。白玫瑰属于MIA正式编制的员工，是正儿八经的情报官，享受着和国防部正式官员一样的福利和待遇。而黑玫瑰计划的保密权限高于白玫瑰，只有魔法部部长本人才有权限知道黑玫瑰的存在。

黑玫瑰是极其特殊的一个分支。我们在魔法界没有身份。我们没有过去，没有记忆，没有爱人。我们的身份就是MIA设计出来的草图，用来进行各种各样的暗杀任务。用黑玫瑰计划指挥官桑德拉·琼斯的话说：“你们就是国防部的一支精英部队。”

MIA在全国上下招募各种具有资质，同时面临绝境的男女巫师参加黑玫瑰计划。如果不是面临绝境，谁会放弃自己的人生去为黑玫瑰卖命？

有时候我真的很好奇当年的我我到底是做了什么十恶不赦的事情，以至于只能选择MIA才能活下来。

可是我永远也没法知道我过去到底干了什么。根据规定，成为一名黑玫瑰杀手就意味着和过去的人生一刀两断。就算你自己不想一刀两断，黑玫瑰训练官也为你保证这一点：他们会使用强大而精准的遗忘咒让你忘记之前的人生轨迹，并且让你记住一个崭新的履历。

我的名字是克莱尔·劳伦。我的父亲是理查德·劳伦，我的妹妹是卡莉·劳伦和伊迪丝·劳伦。我出生于1954年1月5日，1972年毕业于霍格沃茨魔法学校斯莱特林学院，1976年毕业于剑桥三一学院。可是我知道，以上的履历都是一番精心装饰过，并且用咒语植入我大脑的谎话。只要我依旧是MIA的一名杀手，我就永远都不可能知道我究竟是谁。

直到我退休的那一天，训练官就会恢复我进入MIA之前的记忆，同时彻底抹去我在MIA任职期间的所有记忆。

我偶尔会在麻瓜的报纸或者是《预言家日报》上面读到只言片语的报道：某位七旬老者自杀，他留下的日记中说，自己的记忆中的有整整三十年的空白，这种空虚而可怕的生活已经把他逼疯，只有死亡才是最后的归宿。你们看到此类报道的时候，肯定只会一笑而过：哈哈，又是一个用魔咒乱做实验的老糊涂，结果走火了，自己中枪了吧？

可是我知道，很有可能，这个老人就是神秘事务司的退休特工。

每次看到这种报道，我就会努力把诸如“也许这就是我的结局”这种想法踢开。

自从我加入黑玫瑰的那天起，我的人生目标只有一个：捍卫魔法界的和平稳定。

我倒不觉得我的人生目标真的有这么高尚，只不过，我们的守卫者誓言就是这么说的。

我还没说过守卫者誓言是什么玩意吧？当训练官消除我的记忆，并且新的身份植入我的记忆之后，我们要举行一个小小的仪式，来证明我已经是一名正式的MIA杀手了。他们把我带到一个空无一人的大厅里，高高的天花板上挂着历届的伟大巫师肖像，最前方是象征魔法部权力的金色梅林雕塑，那位伟大的巫师长袍飘飘地站在高高的大理石底座上，目光坚定，神情坚毅，手持魔杖指向天空，守护着魔法界几千年来的和平和繁荣。我站在梅林的雕塑跟前，右手放在胸口，单膝跪地，庄严地朗读着雕刻在罗马石柱上面传承了几百年的古老誓词：“责任先于权利，荣誉先于利益。优秀源于谦卑，强大源于服从。我，克莱尔·劳伦，面向梅林起誓，从今往后我将誓死捍卫不列颠魔法界的和平稳定，繁荣昌盛，绝不退缩，宁死不屈。我将无条件服从神秘事务司的所有安排，不结婚，不生子，将我卑微的一生献给不列颠的永恒荣光。”

满头灰发、面色严厉、身披黑色长袍的训练官桑德拉·琼斯走到我面前，伸出右手放在我的头顶，庄严肃穆地宣布：“克莱尔·劳伦，从此刻起，你加入了古老而伟大的黑玫瑰军团。”

每次桑德拉把黑玫瑰说成“黑玫瑰军团”的时候，我都觉得浑身发冷。我不喜欢这样的称呼，可是我知道，黑玫瑰有一千多年的历史。早在魔法部成立之前，“黑玫瑰军团”就是一支守卫英国魔法界和平稳定的古老军队，甚至起到了政府的作用。四大学院创始人之一萨拉查·斯莱特林曾经担任黑玫瑰军团的的指挥官。

我站了起来，训练官将一个冰冷坚硬的东西放在了我的眼前。我低头一看，一朵黑色的金属玫瑰胸针正在火把的照耀下闪烁着微弱的光芒。这就是魔法守卫者的象征，一朵冰冷坚硬的黑色玫瑰。

“亲吻它吧。”训练官冷冷地说。

我抬起头，嘴唇碰在了冰冷的金属表面。随后，黑色的玫瑰花瓣好像被从里到外点燃了一样，像灼热的炭火一样发出明亮的光芒。我放下兜帽，顺从地低下头，训练官伸出手来，一阵皮肉烤焦的剧痛之后，她将燃烧的黑玫瑰烙在了我的后脖颈上。

我缓缓站起身，抬起头来，看向落满星光的拱形穹顶。我浓密的长发落下来，遮住了深深烙在我后脖颈上的黑玫瑰。

从此刻起，这朵燃烧的黑玫瑰就烙在了我的灵魂上。我是魔法界的捍卫者。

***

直到我进入神秘事物司之后，我才明白神秘事务司的规模有多么庞大。

它的分支像触角一样延伸到英伦三岛的每一个角落，它那无孔不入的特工网络覆盖了具有战略意义的欧洲大陆各个国家政要机构。神秘事务司就像一个大脑，它的这些分支就像一个强大而高效的神经元网络，将各种各样的信息运输到神经中枢：英国魔法部部长办公室。

当然啦，和其他在神秘事务司工作的人一样，当有人好奇地询问我的工作究竟是什么的时候，我只有微笑着摇头说：“无可奉告。”

就这样，20岁那年的我从人间消失了。从此我改了名字，换了一整套全新的伪造出来的身份和履历，成为克莱尔·劳伦，进入剑桥法律系，熟悉麻瓜的法律和政治体系，为将来进入麻瓜政界做准备。

如果我想进入国会，一个简单的混淆咒就可以了，但是这不是MIA的处事风格，他们希望我成为一个真正的麻瓜。

想要让别人相信你的谎言，你自己得先相信你的谎言。

很多时候，我都觉得自己变成了一个真正的麻瓜。 除了金斯莱和我的训练官，我不认识第二个同事。很多人都只是在魔法部的走廊里匆匆路过时见到，但是我们都不会互相询问彼此的工作。因为我们知道，这种问题的答案只有一个：“无可奉告”。

在魔法部最高机密的特工机构，你学会的第一件事情就是绝对服从。我们有几条最基本的规矩，第一，不能对麻瓜施不可饶恕咒；第二，不能暴露身份，不能对首相以外的第二个麻瓜暴露巫师界的存在；第三，特殊情况下，第一条规定作废。破坏任何一条规矩，我的下场远远不是阿兹卡班那么简单。我会从这个星球上彻底消失。我从未存在过。我的档案，驾照，医保卡，税务单……一切可以证明我存在过的记录全部都会消失殆尽。

如今，当我获得了戴维·沃德这位政坛新星的信任，在他邀请我去国会为他工作的时候，我竟然因为个人恩怨的赌气而拂袖而去。这种做法非常的……不专业。

我深深吸了一口气，抬头对金斯莱露出一个克莱尔式的爽朗明亮的笑容：“我是故意这么做的，金斯莱。这样做比一口答应更有效果。”

“为什么？”我从书桌上滑下来，手里拿着啤酒罐，狡黠地歪着头说：“戴维·沃德会认为我对他有感觉。可是他现在不得不和另外一个女人结婚，所以他会对我有所愧疚。永远不要低估愧疚感的力量，金斯莱，它能带来的后果往往比仇恨更加可怕。”

“你怎么可以肯定他会对你有所愧疚？”

“看在上帝的份上，金斯莱——”

“上帝？克莱尔，你现在说起话来真的和一个麻瓜没有两样了。”

我没有理睬他，继续往下说：“他和我在一起相处了十几年，我就不信他从未对我有过非分之想。若不是因为他的野心和抱负，还有他的那种该死的绅士格调不允许他和我这种出身的人在一起，他早就不仅仅想做我的朋友了。”

“你难道不相信男人和女人可以做单纯的朋友吗？”金斯莱反问道。

我哈哈一笑，把啤酒罐放在餐桌上，斜睨着他说：“你并没有像我这样了解他。”

金斯莱看着我，乌黑的眼睛似乎在审视着我。我知道，他是个非常聪明的人。

“克莱尔，你是个非常优秀的女巫。”他低沉地说，“你懂得如何巧妙地获得他人的信任，但是，你不要忘了，沃德是你手里的asset。如果你对他投入个人情感，那么你就是在玩火。”

“你是在警告我吗？”

他笑了笑，走到我的壁炉前，一挥魔杖，绿色的火焰腾空而起。

“你可以这么想。”他说，抓起一把飞路粉撒进去，消失在了火苗中。

看着他消失的背影，我突然觉得两腿发软。我一把抓住了桌子的边缘，才没有瘫倒下去。我一动不动地站了好一会儿，才意识到我的衬衫已经被冷汗浸湿，紧紧地贴在了后背上。

在我以为沃德是在向我求婚的时候，我不应该感到喜悦。

在明白了他的意思其实是要我去国会工作的时候，我更加不应该情绪失控，当众发怒。

金斯莱过来警告我是对的。对麻瓜产生感情，或者对执行任务中的任何人产生感情都是一名神秘事务司特工绝对不能触及的雷区。

***

金斯莱·沙克尔拜访我之后的整整三个月，我再也没有再见过戴维。

1987年的一个冬夜，戴维·沃德亲自找到我家门口来，给我带来了他的结婚请柬。

我当着他的面就把门关上了，可是他的动作比我还要快，他用力抵住了门，语速飞快地说：“苏珊·麦克米伦。前首相麦克米伦先生的独生女。我需要他的支持，如果没有他，我就没法在保守党生存下去了。你必须得理解我，我别无选择。”

他强行推开门，转身一把抱住了我的腰，把我按在门口面，大门哐当一声关上了。

他在我的嘴角轻轻吻了一下，说：“还记得我说过，在这个世界上，除了我自己，最了解戴维·沃德的人就是你了吗？我想，在这个世界上，最了解克莱尔·劳伦的人就是我了。即使你不说，我也知道你为什么生气。”

我面无血色地看着他。他的面容是这样的熟悉，他的声音是这样的真诚。我们都已年近中年，他也不再是十年前和我同窗共读的那个英俊潇洒、意气风发的戴维·沃德了。他的眼角泛起了淡淡的细纹，嘴角的皮肤略微有些松弛，日复一日，年复一年，他那双灰蓝色的眼里累积了越来越多的无奈与疲惫。

时间是这个世界上最缓慢而残忍的东西。它悄无声息地从我们身边奔腾流逝，在不知不觉中白驹过隙，沧海桑田，我已不再是当年的我，他也不再是当年的他。如果此刻有人可以给我一盏阿拉丁神灯，我唯一的愿望就是回到过去，让我们全都回到那金子般的往昔岁月。

那股不属于一个职业特工应有的软弱感情在一瞬间充斥了我的内心。

不，我不能这样。我鄙视所有感情泛滥的人。

至少，我的训练官是这样教我的。他们告诉我感情是懦弱的同义词。

我竭尽全力冷静下来，可是声音依旧有些愤怒和颤抖：“所以你是专程过来羞辱我的吗?带着你的结婚请柬？”

“不，我是来请求你跟我去国会工作的。”他坚定地说，“如果你还记得我们在大学时候共同的梦想的话。”

我和他对视了片刻，彼此的呼吸都落在对方的脸上。

最后，我侧过头，低声说：“我会去你的办公室工作，但是我不会参加你的婚礼。”

我挣开了他的怀抱，从他手里拿过那封请柬，撕成了碎片丢在了地上。

我踩着碎纸片穿过客厅，走进了我自己的房间，头也不回地说：“你自己走吧。不送。”


	4. 内阁的挑战

和戴维一样，我也从来都不是一个像托马斯·摩尔爵士那样的乌托邦主义者。我是个机会主义者。我不是个圣人。为了达到目的，我从来都不介意弄脏我的双手。

我并不知道我的道德罗盘指向何方，或者我到底有没有道德罗盘。

1987年，戴维连任下院议员之后和苏珊·麦克米伦结婚了，同年担任财政部秘书长。

1987年冬天，我离开了律师事务所，进入英国下议院担任国会私人秘书，成为了戴维最重要的助手之一。

1989年内阁改组，戴维进入内阁，戴维的政治生涯迎来了第一个高峰：他成为了英国外相，并且当选保守党党魁。

1994年大选，戴维终于迎来了等候了二十年的首相梦。

竞选结束后，戴维还需要走一系列的正式流程。首先，在大选中失败的前首相要向国家元首伊伊迪丝白女王陛下提交辞呈，接下来，女王会召见在大选中获胜的政党的领导人，正式委托他组织内阁。

女王召见之后，戴维·沃德就获得了英国最具有实权的官职，在万众瞩目之下继任英国首相，入主唐宁街10号。

选举之后的第一天下午，戴维·沃德接到了女王的秘书打来的电话，正式邀请他去白金汉宫。

在得到女王的正式委任之后，戴维·沃德才成为了英国名副其实的首相。

拜访女王之后，戴维要做的第一件事就是在唐宁街10号门口发表讲话。选举开始之前，他就已经写好演说词了，并且在开头引用了撒切尔夫人的那句话。

这说来实在是嘲讽。保守党内部一直以来都存在巨大的分歧。作为和麦克米伦，希思同一阵营的坚定派，戴维向来都与强硬派的撒切尔主义站在对立面。尽管戴维希望组建一个意见统一、步调一致的新内阁，但是在真正重组内阁的时候，在麦克米伦先生和希思先生的帮助和建议下，戴维还是不得不吸收了撒切尔派的人入阁，组成了代表党内不同声音的多样性领导班子。

他不得不这么做，如果戴维在刚上任初期就对撒切尔主义的人进行清洗，那么势必会在保守党内部引起巨大的敌对和纷争，这只会让反对党坐收渔翁之利。

新政府组阁是戴维当选之后最重要的事情，组建管理国家的领导班子虽说不是难事，但是稍有不慎就会留下巨大的后患。因为保守党依旧是执政党，所以反对党的影子内阁并没有起到多大的作用。

重组内阁的那段时间，我也忙成了一只陀螺。

新的内阁成员有一部分是原先撒切尔内阁的老成员，同时也加入了很多原先遭受撒切尔主义排挤的希思派成员，譬如卡林顿勋爵，亨廷顿公爵。

丹尼斯·怀特被指认为新的内政大臣，成为了沃德政府的“大管家”。约瑟夫·迈尔斯担任工业大臣，按照撒切尔主义设计国家机器的原能源大臣，农业大臣，就业大臣全部被换血，换成了麦克米伦的忠实信徒。而深受沃德信任的安东尼·罗斯柴尔德出任财政大臣。

在英国，首相实际的正式官衔是第一财政大臣。财政大臣的地位仅次于首相，居住在首相府邸隔壁的唐宁街11号。安东尼·罗斯柴尔德是一名优秀的经济学家，深信货币主义理论和凯恩斯主义，与戴维一样都属于实用主义和温和派别。

在对所有新任大臣进行一一拜访和谈话之后，崭新的唐宁街10号迎来了这位意气风发的新首相。

与此同时，我在神秘事务司也得到了升职，成为了“黑玫瑰”中的最高头衔：高级魔法守卫者。与此同时，我成为了一名训练官，开始了对进入MIA新人的培训。

我知道，像我这样潜伏在各位麻瓜政客身边的“黑玫瑰”不计其数，但是可以一路陪伴和协助麻瓜政客走向首相的宝座，并且获得其十几年信任的人，只有我一个。

升职的好处除了加薪，魔法部还给我换了一个更大的公寓，位于威斯敏斯特区的斯隆广场。

从1994年到1997年间的这三年，是我人生中最快活的几年。我在魔法部享受着最高级的待遇，在麻瓜政府担任财政副发言人，在下议院担任党鞭助理，如鱼得水。

我的办公地点位于唐宁街12号，离首相本人的办公室只有数码地之远。

党鞭并没有实际的权力，然而，其影响力却贯穿整个威斯敏斯特大厦。他不会发表公共言论，不会再国会辩论，也不参加电视访谈。他是一个阴影中的人，通过劝解和游说来左右政党的走向。

威胁和操纵他人是我的强项，是我与生俱来的本领。

我虽然不知道我在加入神秘事务司之前到底是个什么样的人，但是我敢肯定，我一定从小就不是个单纯懦弱的女孩。

***

大选之后，一晃四年就过去了。

1997年的初夏，我在休假的时候回到曼彻斯特陪家人过周末。当然了，我知道他们并不是我真正的家人。他们只是写在我履历里的家人，只不过是我出生证明上面的两个名字。

平心而论，在过去的二十几年来，理查德·劳伦对我还是相当不错的。可怜的麻瓜，他不知道自己的记忆被修改过，也不知道他压根就没有我这个女儿。

“戴维怎么样了？”每次见到我，父亲就会这么问，好像戴维是我的丈夫一样。

“如果你看报的话，你就会知道他好得很。”我说。

理查德从来都不是个话很多的父亲，我很喜欢他这一点。我的两个妹妹卡莉和伊迪丝都结婚了，她们都在曼彻斯特工作，一个是护士，一个是编辑。听说我回家了，我的两个妹妹都在周末回来参加家庭聚餐。

这种家庭聚餐总是让我烦躁不已。我并不是很擅长和我的两个妹妹相处，而且每次她们都会问起我有没有男朋友，没有其他比这个问题更让我厌烦的了。

“有人说你是沃德先生的情妇。”我们一起布置餐桌的时候，卡莉低声对我说。

我继续摆放着餐具和餐巾，平静地问：“谁这么说？”

“那些认识我们的人，”卡莉耸耸肩，一边留意着她一岁的女儿，她正一个人在沙发上爬来爬去，“你知道的，我们的邻居，还有爸爸的一些朋友。他们知道你是沃德先生身边最受重用的人，而且这些年来你连一个伴侣都没有。还有一些人是你们从前的同学，他们说你们两在大学时期就形影不离。”

我没有说话。

“嘿，我没有惹你生气的意思，”卡莉碰了碰我的胳膊，柔声说，“克莱尔，我只是不希望你会卷入这样的谣言。”

我笑了笑，讥讽地说：“干我这一行的，谁不是每天都要面对各种各样的流言蜚语？”

卡莉微微皱起眉头：“克莱尔,你怎么几乎每句话都是连讽带刺的？”

“对不起，”我说，伸手揉了揉前额，抱歉地说，我没有意图伤害这个善良的妹妹的感情，“我最近压力有点大。”

“我理解。”卡莉立刻说，她那双和我一样的深琥珀色眼睛里充满了温柔，“如今沃德先生已经成为首相了。你为他工作了这么多年， 这是不是意味着……”她耸了耸肩，似乎在脑海里搜寻着一个合适的字眼，“你知道， 是不是意味着你今后可以拥有你自己的生活？”

“我什么时候没有我自己的生活了？” 我尖刻地说。

“克莱尔？”

我舔了舔嘴唇，呼出一口气。“好吧，”我干巴巴地说，“我会努力像一个正常人一样去生活的。”

“你不能再这么工作狂了。”卡莉强调道。

这时候伊迪丝走了进来，身后跟着她的丈夫和三岁的孩子。爸爸也从书房走了出来，满脸微笑地迎接他的外孙。

烤箱发出叮的一声，我戴上厚厚的手套，从烤箱里取出了香味扑鼻的碎肉馅饼。

“克莱尔！”伊迪丝走上前来，高高兴兴地给了我一个拥抱。她是个护士,身上还带着一些淡淡的消毒水的味道。

我不太喜欢她这种过分的热情，可是我没有表现在脸上。

两个妹妹当中，一直以来都是卡莉和我更加亲近些。

不出我所料，晚餐开始后，大家都开始询问我在伦敦的生活。我不怪他们，因为全家人当中，我的工作最忙，回家的次数也是最少的。正在我第二十次对伊迪丝说 “唐宁街10号没多少单身汉”的时候，电视里的新闻头条获取了所有人的注意力。

“现在插播紧急新闻，今天下午六点半，布罗克代尔大桥从正当中断成了两截，几十辆汽车栽进了河水中。根据目前的不完全统计，死亡人数已经上升至二十八人，伤者正在送往就近医院的途中。BBC记者已经赶往现场，我们将会对本次特大事故进行持续的跟踪报道。唐宁街10号已经紧急召开了新闻发布会，部长助理赫伯特·乔莱再次缺席。虽然唐宁街没有给出正面答复，公众已经开始猜测他的消失是否与上几个星期发生的伯恩斯和万斯命案有关……”

“上帝啊，” 爸爸摘下眼镜,皱着眉头看着电视机，忧心忡忡地说，“到底是怎么了？整个英国都没有安全感了。”

“我觉得是一个危险的连环杀手。” 伊迪丝的儿子郑重其事地说，刚说完，立刻挨了她妈妈的训斥：“别乱说！”

我的工作手机很及时地响了起来。

“失陪一下。“我扔下餐巾, 走到了厨房外面的走廊里, 按下了接听键：”克莱尔·劳伦。”

“克莱尔，”一个略显疲惫的中年男人的声音说道，是亚历克斯·斯坦利的声音。他曾经是芬奇利选区的代表，如今已经在唐宁街10号工作了，“我们需要你。”

“可我在度假。”我不满地说。

“不仅仅是一座该死的桥梁坍塌的问题，”亚历克斯冷静地说， “反对派已经开始攻击了，就连党内都出现了质疑的声音。”

我无奈地说：“好吧，明早见。”

“明早见。” 亚历克斯冷峻地说，“好好休息，明天有一场硬仗要打。”

挂断电话之后，我抱着双臂站在刷成白色的木质连廊里遥望着远处深红色的灿烂云霞。

光阴飞逝，美景不再，这世界上唯一永恒的是工作上源源不断的麻烦。


End file.
